


【润旭】小白兔or大灰狼下（6）

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	【润旭】小白兔or大灰狼下（6）

“有意思的事？”  
润玉的手指压在纽扣上，轻轻一旋，那扣子就像一颗圆润的玉石，从指腹里转了出去。  
一颗、两颗……  
领口下露出一点白，若隐若现。  
如果旭凤现在还不知道润玉要做什么，那他就是个白痴。  
吊椅很大，放了靠枕软绵绵的。但现在旭凤只嫌它太过绵软，让自己全无着力处。  
往后蹭一蹭，吊椅也跟着摇晃。  
他的惊慌让男人非常愉悦，又逼近一点，双唇几乎触到他脸颊。“怕什么，又不是没做过。”  
一说到这个旭凤就来气，“当初明明说好一人一次，结果次次都是你。”怒气冲冲的回怼，忽然双唇碰到一个软软的东西。  
“唔。”赶紧后退，但男人怎会放过这只傻乎乎的小兔子？如影随形，吻着他的唇把他压在了吊椅上。  
壁炉里的火烧得再旺也比不上两人的缠绵欲（龙凤）火，旭凤被吻得喘不上气来。护住了上面护不住下面，手忙脚乱狼狈得要命。  
“你给我住手，不，住口，呜呜……两个都住。”他两只手腕被男人扣住压在耳侧，柔软的腹部露了出来，像只被翻了壳的小乌龟。  
“老子腿上还有伤呢，对一个伤残人士做这种事你还有没有人性啊！”旭凤脸红得要命，都快冒出热气了。  
“伤残人士啊……”润玉空出一只手去摸他的腿。  
旭凤被痒得直笑，虎起眼睛瞪他，“摸什么摸，不会去摸你自己的啊！”  
“摸自己的有什么意思。”润玉抬起他的腿放在扶手上，“呐，这样就伤不到了。”  
可是这个姿势太别扭，旭凤不乐意了，“腿好酸，等做完都麻了。”  
“没事，做完一次咱们就到床上去。”润玉正在解他的皮带。  
“那还行……”  
啪嗒一声，皮带被丢到了地上。  
旭凤猛的回神，怎么又被润玉套进去了。怒了，“你别老是岔开话题，这次明明轮到你……”  
在攻受之争上旭凤永远是战败的一方，润玉对于伤残人士绝无半点怜悯之心，从吊椅到地毯，从地毯到床上，那衣服一路丢过来，战况惨烈无比。  
旭凤哭得眼睛都肿了，黑色小裤裤挂在脚踝上被撞得一荡一荡的。  
“你混蛋，言而无信，明明说好……说……啊啊啊……”一句话没说完又射了。  
“叫我哥。”润玉停而不发，只用顶端压在他的媚肉上碾来碾去。  
旭凤全身都在抖，死撑着嘴硬，“不叫。”  
润玉轻轻撞击几下，缓缓退了出去。  
“别……”旭凤勾住他的腰，轻轻叫了一声，“哥。”  
这一声宛如开启了潘多拉的魔盒，润玉的眼神都变了，恶狠狠的，像狼一样恨不得把他撕碎了吞进肚子。  
什么时候晕过去的连旭凤自己都不知道，只知道醒来的时全身疼得仿佛被十几头大象踩过。  
居然还活着！  
旭凤觉得自己明天要到寺里拜拜，感谢老天的不杀之恩。  
旁边的男人还在熟睡，呼吸沉稳有规律。  
旭凤扶着腰嘲笑他，“体力真差，老子都醒了你居然没醒。”不知怎么的忽然想起飞絮说的那句话——先醒来的一定是攻。  
嗯，好像哪里不对……  
次次都是自己先醒来，但是次次被做的都是自己。  
我特热妈惹法克。  
旭凤终于明白自己被耍了。  
难怪他说怎么吃了人参果都尝不出味儿来，特么他压根就没吃过人参果好吗？  
“润玉你厉害啊！骗了我这么久。”盯着润玉的小细脖看啊看，恶向胆边生。今天老子还真吃一回人参果了，哼！  
说是这么说，但他毕竟是个胆大心细的凤凰，绝不打无准备之仗。  
先试探。  
“润玉，我去上厕所了啊！”  
没反应。  
“润玉，我走了啊！”  
还是没反应。  
OK，可以动手了。  
下床找绳子，嗯，睡衣腰带可以代替一下。  
弯腰时腰椎嘎吱嘎吱响，差点痛得他嚎出来。  
小心翼翼从薄被下拉出润玉手腕，屏住呼吸把腰带绕上去。  
绕一圈，瞅一眼。绕两圈，停一下。  
五分钟后大功告成。  
完美。  
好了，可以开吃了。  
喜滋滋的压在润玉身上，反正两人都没穿衣服，方便得很。  
“用嘴唇和舌头，别用牙齿。”润玉睁开眼，眼眸清澈，完全没有刚醒来的茫然懵懂。  
旭凤惊了一下，卧槽，他该不会一直装睡吧！  
忍不住扯扯绳子确定一下，非常结实，不慌。  
于是笑得非常欠揍，“现在你是阶下囚，得听我的。”  
“哦。”润玉动动手腕，这只傻凤凰居然没打水手结，这种普通的结很容易解开的好吗？不过他当然不会现在就告诉旭凤，难得凤凰这么高兴，那就让他多高兴一下好了。  
“那你一定要做足前戏，我可是第一次呢！”润玉声音温柔，像拿着棒棒糖引诱小孩的巫师，“想想我之前是怎么帮你做的。”  
旭凤脸皮薄，瞅瞅润玉的胯下，好大，要含进去有点困难。  
润玉鼓励的看着他，微笑道：“如果你让我舒服了，下次我还让你。”  
“真的？”旭凤喜出望外。  
“真的。”  
好，拼了。  
两分钟后旭凤后悔了，他的嘴巴好酸，喉咙好麻，可是润玉还没射出来。  
“再等等，快了。”男人的呼吸有些急促，声音沙哑包含情（龙凤）欲。  
【你倒是快点啊！】旭凤含着那孽根呜呜咽咽。  
就在这时门被人敲响了，“鲤儿你在里面吗？今天怎么睡这么早啊，生病了吗？”  
旭凤吓得上下牙齿一合，要不是润玉抽身得快，那孽根铁定被拦腰截断。  
“你！”润玉痛得额头全是冷汗。  
“我……我不是故意的……”旭凤胯下一紧，十分感同身受。  
他的嘴角还残留着点点白浊，红润的唇更因含着那孽根太久而变得红肿。  
润玉低咒一声，要命，都快成一级残废了居然还能被这傻凤凰勾起情（龙凤）欲。  
手指擦过旭凤的唇，揩起一点白浊送到他嘴里。  
旭凤呸呸吐了出来，“别闹，先把你妈打发了再说。”  
敲门声还在继续，簌离越来越急，“鲤儿你怎么不回答，真生病了吗？那我进去了啊！”  
“别……”  
润玉只来得及扯过被子盖住旭凤赤裸的身躯。  
簌离站在门口，三个人六双眼睛，呆若木鸡。  
“你……你们……”  
簌离虽然知道自家儿子是个受，但亲眼看到和想象还是有很大差别的。现在她只觉得眼前一黑，宛如看到了一片硕大的蘑菇云。  
那小混混压在自家儿子身上，两个人都光溜溜的没穿衣服，而自家儿子的左手腕甚至还被绑在床头柱上。  
天啊，她是造了什么孽啊！  
旭凤从被子下探出头来，“阿姨看起来快晕了，你不扶一下吗？”  
话音未落，啪叽一声，簌离真的晕了。  
半个小时后，三人在客厅坐好，摆出长谈的架势。  
“我不同意。”簌离把桌子拍得山响，“上次我给了你一千万，你怎么还缠着我儿子，你再这样我就要报警了啊！”  
旭凤掏掏耳朵，“我是分手了啊，但是润玉自己追上来，难道我还能拦着？”  
簌离气得手抖，“你胡说，我儿子一表人才，倒追他的女人能从中国排到美国去，轮得到你？”  
“妈，确实是我缠着他。”  
一句话差点把簌离噎死，她恨铁不成钢的瞪着润玉，“你能不能有点出息啊，怎么就看上他了呢？”  
这话旭凤不乐意听了，“我哪里不好，啊？润玉你说句实话，要真不乐意跟我过，我扭头就走。”  
润玉叹一口气，捏住他下巴重重一吻，“我妈说气话，怎么你也跟着说起气话来？我对你的心意难道你还不知道吗？再说‘分手’这两个字我就真的生气了。”  
旭凤毛顺了，气消了，在润玉脸颊上很响亮的啵了一口。“这才像句人话。”瞟了簌离一眼，声音大得像挑衅，“润玉啊，阿姨要是不同意咱俩的事，你也别急。明天我就带你去荷兰登记，不就一本证嘛，谁还领不到呢？回来我再摆上一千桌喜酒，让全城的弟兄们都为咱俩庆贺。”  
簌离脸色已经黑如锅底，身子摇摇晃晃随时会晕倒。  
润玉勉强忍住笑，柔声道：“好啦好啦，一切交给我。今晚我们去外面吃饭，银河大厦顶楼旋转餐厅，能将整个C城的夜景尽收眼底，你一定喜欢。先去换身衣服，再去车库挑辆车，嗯？”  
旭凤点头，拍拍润玉的肩离开了大厅。  
润玉目送旭凤离去，脸上的笑一直没变过，“妈，你同意也好，不同意也罢，我已经决定和旭凤过一辈子。”  
簌离瞪着润玉，明明有满肚子的话却一句都骂不出来。她这个儿子主意太大，他如果不乐意，就算天皇老子的话也不会听。  
唉声叹气，“你如果真喜欢男人，妈门路多得很，从明天起天天搞派对办沙龙，保管能让你挑到个好的。”  
润玉淡淡的道：“我就要旭凤一个。”  
簌离喉头一哽，觉得被卡了根鱼刺，“两个男人怎么生小孩？”  
润玉一脸无所谓，“可以领养，或者人工授精。”  
簌离拍桌，“他爸妈能同意？”  
“他父母双亡，自己说了算。”  
簌离说不出话来，过了好半晌才找回自己的声音。“我不同意，我坚决不同意。我的儿子绝不能是受。”  
润玉深吸一口气，沉声道：“事已至此，我也不得不说出实情了。”  
“嗯？”簌离立刻坐直了身子，“儿子别怕，不管发生什么事妈都支持你。”  
润玉抬眸看向簌离，一字一顿的道：“妈，其实我是攻。”  
簌离犹如被十颗原子弹击中，脑中一片嗡嗡声。  
“儿子。”  
“嗯？”  
“我同意你们在一起了。”  
领了证摆了酒，风光大庆三天，当权势和地位到达一定高度后，性取向已成为一件微乎其微的小事了。  
润玉事业爱情双丰收，旭凤的拳馆也开成了全国连锁店，两人的小日子过得有滋有味。  
但是不久之后旭凤就得了一种怪病。  
两人不得不驾着游艇从爱琴海返回C城。  
“都说了没事，我也就晕个船而已。这下好了吧，一周年海外行泡汤了，还白白被抽了三筒血。老子的血很金贵的好吧？”  
“明天我熬猪肝粥给你补回来，有病就得好好治，别跟我犟……”话说到一半门就开了，医生拿着B超图像走了进来。表情非常奇怪，如果非要解释那就是便秘。  
“医生，他得了什么病？”/“医生我没事吧？”  
两人问得异口同声。  
“这个……润总，您先看看B超单，看完了我再跟您详细说说。”医生说得非常艰难，像挤牙膏似的，“这事虽然骇人听闻了一点，但也不是没有过先例，润总您一定要平心静气，平心静气啊！”  
至于那张B超单照出了什么，嘘，保密，大家自个儿去猜吧！  
小白兔和大灰狼的故事已经说完了，到底谁是小白兔，谁是大灰狼，大家知道了不？  
完结


End file.
